Private's Day
by Clonearc17
Summary: Private has a very nice day. Rated T for content. Hope you enjoy.


Private awoke with with a spring in his step. He was such a cheerful penguin. Always so happy and always so innocent.

He opened the hatch to the HQ. The bright sunlight was smiling back at him. It was very nice.

Private smelled the fresh air and heard the cacophony of bustling New York. It was a nice day. It was very nice.

Private walked out through the zoo, saying hello to all the animals he saw. They waved "hello" back. Private smiled. He liked his friends.

He liked all his friends.

It was a nice day.

It was very nice.

Such a happy day at the zoo. Private skipped his way on the pavement. He felt oh so gleeful.

Marlene waved out to him as he passed her habitat. She smiled.

Private liked her. She was silly, like him. He liked her a lot.

He made his way through the park, saying "hello" to all the animals.

Even Mort and Maurice waved back.

But Julian did not. Julian was mean like that. Private did not like him. Private did not like him one bit.

Private did not let it hamper his skipping, no he did not.

He found himself singing to himself. He was singing his favorite songs. They were songs from his childhood, songs that made him feel good. He felt very happy.

It was a nice day.

It was very nice.

Private found a bag of popcorn on his way through the zoo. Popcorn was one of his favorite snacks.

He picked up the bag and began eating. For some reason, it tasted like copper. Private did not like the taste. For some reason, he still kept eating it.

He was so silly.

When he was done, he threw the bag away in the trashcan. He was a good boy. A very good boy.

Finally, Private circled back to the Penguin exhibit. It was his favorite place.

He saw his squad waving to him. They were so nice.

Private skipped gleefully towards them. The sun was shining and the birds were singing freely.

It was a nice day.

It was very nice.

This wasn't what the others saw. No, not at all. In the real world, Skipper looked up from where he was. He was tied up against the wall with the rest of his squad. Skipper's eyes grew large from the fear of their captor drawing near.

Kowalski and Rico shivered. Skipper swore he saw Kowalski start to cry. How silly. How silly indeed.

From the entrance of the dark, rusted room, Private came in. His eyes were red. Red was Private's favorite color.

"Hello Skippah'!" He said as he went to the three.

It was good to be home again.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" Private said. He was so kind.

"Please... just let us go... you madman. Just let us g-majd-asdnvjkwe- Oh course it is Private. You're my favorite soldier."

This made Private very happy. Very happy indeed.

He liked his place at the zoo.

Private looked at the pool around their fake iceberg. He liked swimming. It was one of his favorite things.

Private dived into the water. It was so cool and refreshing. He liked it very much.

What's this? Rico dived in with him. Rico was so silly. Private giggled. They swam a few laps together. It was so much fun.

Private found it odd that Rico stopped moving in the water. He didn't think anything of it. Rico was always so funny.

"Blrghblbmpbhbhph, blp..." Rico stopped struggling. In the reality, Private giggled gleefully as he held the explosive expert's head under the tub of water.

Bubbles rose all around Rico's limp head in the water. How funny. Private just left his body there.

"RICO! No! How could you?!" Skipper cried out. Tears fell all around his face. Salty tears. Private liked salty things.

Private got out of the water. He felt so refreshed. He loved the zoo. He loved it very much.

Private left the penguin exhibit.

He continued to walk around the zoo. The air was fresh. Private swore he could smell roses. Roses smelt so sweet, and they were his favorite color. Red was his favorite color.

Private skipped down the grated alleyway. The walls were all his favorite color. Red was his favorite color.

Private looked back at the lemur exhibit. Mort and Maurice waved. He thought it was funny. Julian didn't. He just laid out on his lawnchair. How rude.

Private clenched the heavy meat cleaver as he passed by the lemurs. Maurice cowered. Mort was quivering for the body next to him. Julian had been like this for days. He had always been rude. Private only smelled roses.

The little penguin was covered in his favorite color. Red was his favorite color.

Private gleefully skipped through the zoo. He loved this place so much.

Finally, he went back to see his favorite animal. He liked Marlene very much.

The rusty door creaked its way open, letting in a small sliver of light into the dark chamber. Marlene rose her head. "Not again..." she said to herself.

Her sides were still cut. Her mouth still felt a coppery taste in it. How funny.

Private liked Marlene. He liked her very much.

After saying hello, Private went back to his HQ. It was getting dark out. The moon rose to smile at him. Private smiled back.

Private went to his bunk. The others were already sleeping. He made sure to be quiet as not to wake them.

He was a nice penguin. He was so kind.

The tormentor made his way back into the penguin chamber. The other two squad-mates were slumped while standing. A trail of red flowed down their bodies. Private giggled. Red was his favorite color.

Private climbed into his bunk, closed his eyes, and hummed lullabies to himself until he fell asleep.

It was a nice day.

It was very nice.

Private liked it a lot. He waited until tomorrow for another nice day.

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone!

This was fun. I'm sorry, but this was way too fun.

And on that note, I also am writing a story for Prilene... Hopefully it won't turn out like this.

I hope you all have a nice day tomorrow. :D


End file.
